


Regina's Wedding Night

by coolconnor95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolconnor95/pseuds/coolconnor95
Summary: Regina has just married the King, and thinks she is prepared for her wedding night. However, things do not go as she expected. (Pro Leopold. Rated teen for mentions of sex. Nothing graphic. Oneshot.)





	Regina's Wedding Night

Regina was still furious, but hiding it well. No one suspected anything about the anger she harbored toward Snow White. Her rage only seemed to grow each passing day, and now that she was officially married to the girl's father, it was even greater. Her mother had succeeded, she was trapped in a marriage to a man she didn't love, all because of Snow White.

Regina had not thought of much else besides her rage, but her mother had warned her about what would happen that night. They were married now, so Regina had to expect sexual intercourse with the man. She didn't particularly want to; he looked so old. She could only imagine what he looked like under his clothes … it made her shudder with disgust. She didn't want to touch him, and yet she knew that would happen.

She was in her room, pacing. He should have summoned her by now! She just wanted to get this over and done with, and yet it seemed as if he'd completely forgotten about her. She had been grateful when he'd given her a separate room, but now it just made the rage barely hiding under the surface far worse.

She had thought they were separating just to change out of their wedding clothes. Regina was wearing a sleek, red nightgown, one her mother had made so she could impress the king. And yet, it seemed as if the old fool had completely forgotten and fallen asleep on her wedding night!

Regina wasn't entirely sure what to do at first. She didn't really want to have sex with him, but she also didn't want to fall asleep, for him to wake up later. She also hated feeling like he'd entirely forgotten about her. She was his wife! This was their wedding day! Even if she didn't want to be married to him, he should still be able to remember her at least for this one day! So, finally making up her mind, she stormed out of the room.

It was getting late, so the castle was mostly quiet. There were guards walking around or standing in certain areas though, patrolling the castle in case of a threat. A few glanced at her as she stormed past, but none greeted her. A few grinned slightly, understanding what she and the king would likely do that night.

When she reached his room, she paused, to gain some composure. She was furious, but she didn't want him to see that. She wanted him to think she was the naive, innocent woman who'd saved his stupid little girl's life. She didn't want him to be aware of how much she'd changed.

Once she was ready, Regina opened the door. She had a small smile plastered on her face, to try to convince him that everything was alright. That smile quickly slipped when she saw him.

The king was awake, but it didn't look like he'd intended to come fetch her any time soon. He was sitting on the bed, in his nightgown. It did not look sexy in the slightest. And, sitting next to him was a tray filled with cheeses and thinly sliced bread that he appeared to be munching on. He looked up in surprise at her arrival. He chewed a bit, and swallowed before speaking. "Regina, my dear! Did you need something?"

She stared at him for a moment, mouth agape. He hadn't fallen asleep, he hadn't been waiting to summon her … he'd been eating cheese? She couldn't answer his question right away. She was too stunned. This was not what Cora had prepared her for. "I … thought … what are you doing?"

Leopold's head wrinkled in confusion, and he looked from her to his cheese plate. "I was having a midnight snack … did you want some? There's cheddar, and –"

"What?" Regina cut him off. She wasn't here for a list of cheeses! "Your Majesty, aren't you forgetting something?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment, shaking his head. "I'm not sure what you mean … but you really don't have to call me your majesty. We're married now. Please call me Leopold."

Her anger was growing, and it was very hard to hide. Was he really that much of an idiot. "Leopold, it's our wedding night," she spelled it out for him.

His eyes widened with realization, and he got out of bed, careful not to knock over his stupid tray. "Oh, Regina, I thought I had explained … perhaps I was not clear enough. Why don't we talk?" He gestured toward two comfy chairs he had in the room, moving to sit down in one himself. Regina followed, gracefully sitting down. She stared at him, enjoying how uncomfortable he looked as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"You see, Regina … well you remember when I proposed?" Regina felt a stab of anger. Had he not proposed, Daniel could still be alive right now … should she really be angry at just Snow White? Her father had played a part as well. "I said that you were the only woman interested in Snow White. Regina … I didn't marry you for … sexual intercourse." He seemed embarrassed to even say the word. It was almost pathetic. "No, I married you to be a mother for Snow. A queen for the kingdom. Since my wife passed away, Snow has had to take on a lot of responsibility as a royal. People want a queen to look up to … I was hoping you could ease some of that pressure for her."

Regina could feel quite a bit of anger at his words. He'd married her just for Snow and his kingdom? "So you didn't care about me at all," she couldn't stop from saying. There was a hint of anger in the words, and Leopold flinched at them.

"Well, no, that's not entirely true. I was hoping we could be friends. My first marriage was arranged. It took quite a while for me to grow to love Eva … I have never married for love Regina. Just for duty, and what's best for the kingdom. And this time, what's best for my daughter. You're going to make a great mother for her." He smiled hopefully at Regina. "I'm sorry if this is not what you hoped. I should have explained myself more."

Her body was bristling. So it was true! He just cared about that traitor daughter of his! He didn't really care about her. She hid her anger behind a sweet smile, even though this felt somehow worse than being objectified by him. "I understand, Leopold." Her voice was almost sickly sweet, but just like his idiot daughter, he didn't notice her underlying mood. He seemed relieved, in fact.

"Well, now that that's settled, would you like to stay a bit?" he questioned as he rose to his feet. "I also have some Brie –"

"No," Regina cut him off yet again, with a grin. "Cheese is best with apples."

Then, she stormed out, only barely hearing him call "Goodnight Regina," after her. She wasn't sure how she was feeling. Too many emotions swirled in her head. She needed time to sort them all out, and she would take that time.

* * *

It had been about a week, and Regina had finally managed to figure out how she was feeling. She was even more furious. Now she had a second target for her wrath; Leopold. Cora had killed Daniel so she could marry the king and give him a male heir. If they didn't have children, Daniel's death would be completely in vain. Regina did not what his death to be in vain. Besides, she felt ignored by Leopold. He only seemed to talk to her about matters of state or his daughter, never about her! No, no, she had decided. She wanted to make a male heir with him. She could influence the child, and get power. What was the point of being queen, of watching Daniel die in front of her, if she got nothing out of it?

So, a week after their wedding, she found herself back at his door. She was wearing the red nightgown, and had her hair pulled back loosely with a red ribbon. She was trying hard to look as beautiful as possible. Perhaps she could entice him.

She stormed in without knocking again. This time, Leopold's initial shock receded far quicker. "Hello Regina," he greeted. "I would prefer it if you knock … but I'm glad you're here!" Yet again, he had a cheese platter lying beside him, but something was different this time. "You were very right Regina! It's better with apples. Much better. I asked my staff about it and they've been paring my cheese with pink lady apples. They're very good."

Regina knew that red delicious apples were the superior fruit, and she almost said something. But she stopped herself. She wasn't about to get drawn into debates about food! She had much important things to discuss.

"Leopold, I want to have sex."

He had been taking a bite of one of the apple slices, but at her sudden declaration, he sputtered and coughed. Small bits of apple sprayed out over the bed. He looked slightly embarrassed, but mostly shocked at her forward request. "You want to what?" he questioned.

"Have sex," Regina repeated straightforwardly. "I am your wife. No need to act so surprised."

"Didn't we already … we talked about this right?" He seemed extremely uncomfortable, as yet again he got out of bed and made his way toward the sitting area in his room. "Regina, come sit with me. I … I suppose I should explain more."

She sat down in the chair, more obviously impatient than last time. Why was this such a difficult request for him?! She'd seen him give his daughter a pony. He gave all his people what they asked for; in fact Regina thought he gave them too much. Everything she'd requested, and deserved, she had received as well. He was a pushover who always gave everyone what they wanted. Why was this any different?

He shifted uncomfortably, taking a deep breath. "I … Regina you must be aware that I am about your mother's age."

Regina nodded curtly. "Yes, I know." It was one of the reasons she'd been initially disgusted by having sex with him. But the idea of having a male heir to groom had given her reason to. It couldn't be that bad … and she did have a lot to gain from it.

"I married before your mother did." Regina sighed, and Leopold got the hint. She wanted him to get to the point. "We started trying for a heir right away. It … was not easy. Eva and I were lucky to have Snow. Regina … I'm not exactly eager to go through that again."

Regina stared in shock. "But surely, you need another heir! A male –"

"No." It was the first time he'd interrupted her, or anyone that she could think of, for that matter. He seemed a bit angry himself. "Snow will make a wonderful ruler after my passing. She will be a great queen. She will inherit the throne. Even if I did … have intercourse with you. Even if we had a child. Snow would be queen. She will do so well. I'm already teaching her. She's learning so much, every day." He smiled, like the proud father he was. It made Regina feel sick. "I'm sorry Regina. I know you were just trying to understand your duties. But Snow White will be queen. My advisors tell me I should have another child, just in case … but nothing bad would happen to my Snow. And I have cousins. No, we don't need an heir. Snow is perfect. And, since we didn't actually marry for love, I think we should abstain from sexual intercourse. I think that's the wisest course of action. Don't you?"

Regina was shocked. He didn't want a male heir? But that meant there was no way for her to seize more power. She wouldn't have children … Daniel's death really had been for nothing. Somehow, she managed to hide the anger bubbling under the surface. "I suppose it is better t his way," she muttered. Now she had no heir, and no legitimate way to rule. She couldn't rule through a child, and since she was queen by marriage, the throne would never come to her … unless she took it by force.

She stood up abruptly, deciding she didn't want to be in the room with him for one more minute.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Regina," Leopold said, rising to his feet as well. "Please stay. Try some of the apples …"

"I only like red delicious," Regina snapped, before storming out of his room yet again.

It was only once she was back in the safety of the room that she let the full extent of her anger show. She wanted to scream, throw things, something to get this anger out. She wouldn't be allowed to have her own children to become part of the royal bloodline, all because of him! She'd never have the power her mother wanted for her, all because of a stupid prude who had been turned off of sex because it was difficult to birth children!

She glared angrily at the mirror, letting herself feel the rage. Her anger for Snow White had now spread completely. It wasn't just Snow who had ruined her life. It was the entire royal family. "Snow, Leopold," she whispered angrily at the mirror. "You'll pay for what you've done to me. I will find a way to make you both pay!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! I'd seen a lot of takes on Regina's wedding night, but none that seemed remotely positive toward Leopold. So here's my take.


End file.
